Living In Hetalia!
by MemoriesOfRhapsody
Summary: "De la Noche a la Mañana tu vida cambia radicalmente, Ya que conoces a personas que SOLO, conocías en un Anime!" Denle la Oportunidad a este super fic! Parejas tipicas, shonen-ai incluido.
1. Pesadilla o Sueño Hecho Realidad?

Buenas Medias Noches Madrugadas a todas! (digo todas por que...ya saben por que! XD) A Todas las fansticas de Hetalia que Leen este! Mi Segundo Facfic de Hetalia. Dejenme decirles que el la 1 de la mañana aqui en Colombia...y! que como ando bien sin sueño se me dio por traerles esta obra que niñas oigan bien ACABO! de escribir para todas ustedes, espero que la disfruten =D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Living in Hetalia<strong>_

_**Hetalia- AxisPowers/WorldSeries Fanfiction**_

_**Por: MemoriesOfRhapsody.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Introducción: Te Damos La Bienvenida.<strong>_

_Te Damos la Bienvenida a este pequeño (pero cómico) Universo llamado "Living in Hetalia". La autora, te las gracias por echarle una miradita a esta alocada pero significativa creación, que con mucho esfuerzo, tiempo y sobretodo talento ha creado para todos los fanáticos. Tú pequeño lector, que has caído en la historia, ahora formarás parte de ella. Tu nombre será –Laia- (lo siento por los hombres, pero la prota de la historia será mujer) Y eres una joven que viaja a los Estados Unidos para ejercer su carrera como Traductora. Desde pequeña, siempre te ha gustado viajar por el mundo y aunque no tienes muchos amigos estás segura con los que tienes. Como dato extra, eres Otaku. Y desde su estreno…_

_Te Volviste Fanática de Hetalia…_

_Tu aventura comienza aquí pequeño lector, Disfrútala._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 1: Pesadilla? O Sueño Vuelto Realidad?<strong>_

Hoy el día acabó mal, estúpidos jefes, estúpidos clientes, estúpida maquina de café que se avería todos los días! En resumen, tuve un mal...Muy…muy MUY MAL DIA!

Suspiró mientras me voy cambiando en los vestidores, el molesto uniforme de aquel hotel me daba de por sí bastante calor, sin mencionar que todo el día salí con muchos de los huéspedes ya que la gran mayoría no conocían ni la vuelta de la esquina. Cabe resaltar que un par de turcos trataron de pasarse de listos conmigo. Suspiré de nuevo, aunque me quedé riendo por lo bajo mientras recordaba cómo les metía una buena patada en los….

Por favor mujer! No piensen en esas cosas! Quizás por eso te quiten tu trabajo!, pensar de esa forma casi me hace llorar.

"Es un trabajo temporal Laia, SOLO un trabajo temporal!" elevé mi puño a lo alto mientras mis ojos brillaban, Algún día seria grande si señor!

Admito que si mi vida fuera exactamente igual a la de un anime, podría ocurrir un milagro al pensar semejantes cosas. Pero esto no es un anime, así que me toca volver a la realidad, termine de cambiarme y tomé mis cosas de mi casillero. Me despedí de la recepcionista en turno y salí corriendo a mi departamento, que no era ni más ni menos que un cuarto en otro hotel cerca de allí.

Quizás eso era lo que me faltaba, una buena, tranquilizante y a la vez emocionante, sesión de anime en mi computadora mientras bebía una soda y disfrutaba de la última hamburguesa de la noche.

Apenas llegue a mi hotel salí disparada al elevador, lo tomé, señalando mi piso el cual era el noveno, apenas llegué igualmente, salí disparada hacia mi habitación. Cuando entre y supe que estaba segura, tiré mi bolso con mis cosas en la cama y me senté en el escritorio NO sin antes hacer lo que me prometí. Saqué una soda y coloque lo primero que se me ocurrió el Youtube, antes de eso, ví por unos minutos mi fondo de pantalla Hetaliano. Era una imagen con todos los personajes principales vestidos con los disfraces que aparecieron en "Arte Stella"

"Oh Dios Santo como AMO a Hidekaz!" Fue lo primero que pensé. Apenas tuve la primera pagina abierta, mis momentos de felicidad comenzaron. Escuché más de 100 canciones de Vocaloid, me vi todos los capítulos de la segunda temporada de Junjou Romantica y deje Pandora Hearts en su MEJOR momento.

Ahora venia lo bueno…Hetalia.

Me troné los dedos mientras tecleaba en el buscador de Youtube, mis ojitos brillaron esperando ver que videos nuevos (o Por lo menos algún nuevo capítulo) se asomaba por los videos encontrados….

El resultado me dejo fría…

**No hay resultados de vídeo**

-Eh?- fue lo único que pude articular, junto a un ligero tick en mi ojo,- Ahhh jajaja de seguro lo copie mal..-hablé para mí misma-…a veeer otra vez!-

**No hay resultados de vídeo**

-…..Esto…TIENE que ser una BROMA! Como que "No hay resultados del video"? Por el amor de todos los santos..Hetalia es Famosísimo!- Me quejé, de nuevo hablando conmigo misma.- Bueno ya..Youtube debe odiarme, voy a buscar un Fanfic.-

La única página que conocía que tenía fics de Hetalia era en FF-punto-net. Y yo solo rezaba por que la gran mayoría de fic los cuales estaba siguiendo, por fin hubieran actualizado.

**No hay resultados.**

-…Pero…QUE !- muy bien, ahora si estaba molesta- NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO ENCUENTRE RESULTADOS! ESTA PAGINA TENIA COMO 40 MIL FANFICS! COMO QUE NO ENCUENTRA NINGUNO?-le di un golpe al escritorio donde tenía la laptop- QUIERO MI YAOI GEOGRAFICO!-

Estuve así prácticamente como media hora (Incluso tiré la soda) pero luego me calmé…Aunque juro que si esta es una broma que me está jugando alguien en la internet créanme que no me agrada…para nada!

-Muy bien.-suspiré- Cálmate…relájate...Esto…Debe ser algún tipo de error, mi explorador debe estar mal. Mejor buscare algún doujinshi para relajarme.- dicho y hecho fue al grano y todopoderoso google para que me buscara un buen dou de Hetalia (R18 por favor!) para poder bajar los humos.

Google no me defraudaría…verdad?

**La búsqueda no obtuvo ningún resultado**

….Verdad?

Esta vez el tick en mi ojo se hizo más frecuente.-Esto no me puede estar pasando.- me dije, esta vez no busque un doujinshi, si no la serie en general.

**La búsqueda no obtuvo ningún resultado**

-COMO QUE LA SERIE NO ESTA?- grité alarmada, teclee en menos de 3 segundos el nombre del autor.

**La búsqueda no obtuvo ningún resultado**

No….Esto no me podía estar pasando.

-Alguien dígame que tengo un virus en mi computadora o algo…-o al menos eso creía, por que buscaba otras series y si aparecían, hice un escaneo a mi computadora y estaba limpia. La única cosa con la cual no encontraba resultados.

Era con Hetalia.

-no puede ser…-Me dije luego de tratar de buscar mi última salvación, el cual era la reseña en la Wikipedia.

No estaba…

-No….-

Busqué sin descanso por cada página de internet que se me ocurrió, desde anime id hasta el niconico. Pero no había nada, INCLUSO revisé las lista de los respectivos Seiyuus de los personajes del anime en Wikipedia. Tampoco estaban.

Me levanté de la silla atormentada, era como si…como si…

-Como si Hetalia…nunca hubiera existido…-

Hoy fue un al día, y había terminado PEOR!

Esto debía ser una pesadilla.

* * *

><p>Me levanté temprano a la mañana siguiente, convencida y ROGANDO porque todo lo que había pasado ayer en la noche no fuera más que un simple sueño, una mala pasada de mi mal día ayer en el trabajo.<p>

Craso Error.

-…QUE!- Lo que se oyó después fue el eco de mi grito que lamentaba, el haberme tomado la molestia de revisar mi computadora ese día.

Ahora ni mis imágenes estaban…

-Quiero morir…quiero morir…-ahora lo que se nota es una pobre imagen de mi haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por llegar al trabajo, lamentándome cual Inglaterra después de haber hecho alguna locura producto de haber bebido demasiado.

Si esto se tratara de un anime, de seguro tendría la típica aura negra a mi alrededor y todo el mundo me miraría extraño. Bueno, ya de por si todo el mundo me mira extraño…solo me falta el aura. Pero es que…esto SIMPLEMENTE no me PODIA estar PASANDO a MI!, si esto se tratase de una broma. Encontraría al tipo que me la hizo y juro por las gafas de America! No...Mejor...Juro por el amor que le tiene Italia a Doitsu que lo dejo UKE POR UN MES!

Pero aquello solo fue un juramento hacia mi misma de dientes para adentro, ya que la verdad no sé si se trata de una broma, y si en verdad lo fuera, no sabría ni por donde buscar. Ni que tuviera enemigos y aunque los tuviera, muy difícilmente notarían que soy Otaku.

Y así, con la cabeza gacha y mis esperanzas perdidas…comenzó nuevamente otro que quizás, sería otro mal día de trabajo.

Y así fue…la misma rutina de todos los días, la máquina de café se dañaba otra vez, el mismo desayuno con alguien que se creía disque importante y por ende…queriéndose pasar de listo conmigo. Obviamente no puede faltar, la buena patada que le di para que me dejaran en paz.

Algo de ese día cambió.

-Oye Laia!- me llamó uno de los encargados de la limpieza. -podrías llevar estos papeles al salón principal?.-

-Tengo cara de mesera o algo?- conteste de mala gana.

El chico retrocedió.- Ah! Oye estas bien? Parece que estuvieras teniendo un mal día…-

-Ni te lo imaginas…-Suspiré, primero pierdo Hetalia y ahora esto.- Para que son los papeles?-

-Ah si! Son muy importantes! Hoy se hospedan varias personas de diferentes partes del mundo, parece ser que se reunirán hoy en el salón, necesito que les acomodes estos papeles por mi vale?.-

-May I Ask…Why in the Bloody Hell I have to Do it?- Wow, en verdad estoy molesta. Solo uso esas expresiones cuando pierdo de verdad los estribos.

-Por favor!- dijo poniendo carita de perro…ay no, esa mirada no! –Eres la que mejor uniforme trae hoy! Yo no puedo atenderles con estas Fachas….siiii?-

No tuve más remedio que aceptar.

Estúpido salón, estúpidas hojas pesadas, estúpida reunión, estúpidas personas que se van a reunir en el estúpido salón y van a leer las estúpidas hojas que pesan mucho!

_**Paff!**_

Ahora se añade a la lista: ESTUPIDA PERSONA QUE CHOCÓ CONMIGO Y ME HIZO TIRAR LAS ESTUPIDAS HOJAS!

-Hey...Are you Ok?- me preguntó una voz que de seguro era de con quién choqué, era la voz de un chico.

-Yeah...I'm Ok…- dije sin muchos ánimos, apenas deje se sobarme el trasero comencé a recoger los papeles, no podía perder ninguno, después de todo eran "importantes".

Ví como de pronto un par de manos de juntaban a las mías para seguir recogiendo los papeles.

-Ahhh Gracias, pero no te molestes fue mi cul…-le dije al tiempo en que iba mirándolo.

No pude terminar, me quedé petrificada antes de que me interrumpiera.

-nah! Tranquila, también fue mi culpa, además solo iba por algo de café, pero ya debo volver.-Dijo y me dio lo que el había recogido de los papeles, se levantó- Bueno, See ya!- con ese último se volteó y fue tomando camino hacía el salón principal.

Me levanté, mirando la espalda de aquella persona, de aquel "Chico" que me había ayudado con los papeles.

No…no puede ser…! Esos ojos, ese cabello…esa cara!...esa ropa!...esos….esos…esos lentes!

Apreté los papeles contra mi pecho, casi a punto de arrugarlos. –nononononono, esto tiene que ser una especie de broma pesada..Si señor…na na nadie puede ser tan…tan idéntico a…-Trague saliva.

No…Claro que no! No podía ser EL! Debía ser alguna broma, o quizás algún cosplay MUY bien hecho, porque...Porque…NADIE PUEDE SER TAN JODIDAMENTE EXACTO!

Algo dentro de mí se puso a pensar, y quiso salir a la luz una loca idea. Si se detenía, mi teoría sería aprobada. Si no, simplemente pasaría desapercibida de este tipo. Iría a dejar los papeles y Asunto arreglado! Mi vida volvería a ser la misma de antes.

Vale la pena intentarlo no? Vale la pena…Inten…

-Alfred!-

…..MI corazón casi da un vuelco cuando vi lo que paso.

Se...Se…SE DETUVO!

No…no señor….no señor...no señor, ESTO NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO! Digo…en verdad! Este sujeto no pude ser.

-Ahhh Oye…-Volteó y me miró- Puedo preguntarte….Como Sabes mi Nombre?-

…

America?

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno y Aqui terminamos! Les gustó? ay diganme que si les gustó eh? n_n<strong>

**Por que si les gusta, dejan muchos comentarios, los tomo en cuenta y subo más**

**A todas las que dejen comentario Alfie les regala un beso...y bueno les invita una hamburguesa. (Vamos, que el boton de review no muerde)**

**Grax por leer!**


	2. Todo Hetalia a Todo COLOR!

__**_Hello mis queridos lectores (o mas bien lectoras xD saben de lo que hablo) Bueno...admito que no he updeado nada en un BUEN tiempo, pero...chicos y chicas CREANME, tengo mis razones, estos capitulos los hago de muy a poquitos, y apenas lo termine hoy...(vean que los las 11 de la noche y lo subo de una vez!) Pero bueno, espero que les guste._**

**_En realidad este capitulo no me agradó mucho como quedó, queria hacerlo un poco mas largo pero es casi la primera vez que uso este tipod e narración y estoy algo oxidada, sin embargo, traté de meter todo lo posible._**

**_DIsfrutenlo._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 2: Todo hetalia a TODO Color!<strong>_

-Alguien dígame por favor, que estoy soñando…- susurré, teniendo de nuevo al chico enfrente de mí (bueno, haciendo solo un poco de distancia)

Laia, soñar despierta en el trabajo es malo…MUY malo! Digo, este sujeto en verdad no puede ser quien YO creo que ES! Pero se detuvo…se detuvo cuando lo llamé por ESE nombre! Esta diciéndome esta especie de suceso extraño que este chico en verdad es…?

-Mmm oye chica.- oírlo me sacó de la realidad.-Repito, como sabes mi nombre? Que yo sepa no nos presentamos o sí?.-

Internamente me pellizco, e hice un ligero "auch!" mientras me daba cuenta que en realidad NO…estaba soñando. Una parte de mi quiso encajar todas las piezas y si! Lo veía prácticamente IMPOSIBLE!, pero era cierto.

El chico que tenía frente a mi era en verdad: Estados Unidos de America. Por ende, era nada más y nada menos…

Que Alfred F. Jones…

-No lo puedo creer…-Me dije soltando por inercia los papeles. Haciendo que volvieran a caer.

-ah! Se cayeron otra vez.- Dijo.-Oye tirarlos tanto es malo jaja, te ayudo a recogerlos otra..WAH!-Si se preguntan por qué hizo así?

Fue por que no le di tiempo de terminar, antes de que dijera otra palabra…Mi instinto de fanática salió a la luz. Me le lance encima lo más rápido y fuerte que pude. Incluso lo tire, provocando que cayéramos al suelo, otra vez.

-Kya! No puedo creerlo! No puedo creerlo.-grité cual niño en una juguetería nueva, estrujándole entre mis brazos con fuerza. SI señores! YO! Estaba abrazando a Estados Unidos!-En verdad eres TU!- me separé un poco para mirarlo.- Wow y aun si no lo fueras serias BASTANTE parecido! Pero bueno! Nadie puede parecerse al gran "señor Jones! No?.- le volví a abrazar –en verdad eres tú! En verdad eres tú!-

En cuanto al sujeto en cuestión, Bueno…digamos que no se estaba llevando una buena imagen de mi…

-Si si si si ya sé que soy yo! Pero espera me pones nervioso.- cuando dijo eso me separé.- ahora al grano como es que me conoces?-

Ok, no era la típica reacción que esperaba, aunque bueno: Que mas podrías pensar de una chica que se le lanza encima simplemente porque acaba de conocerte?

Y esto mis queridos amigos, es el miedo de todo personaje de anime: Una Fangirl. Aunque ahora tenía otros problemas de los cuales encargarme. Como le explico?

Me levanté bastante nerviosa, haciendo que él también se levantara, debía inventar una excusa..y rápido! Porque…que iba a decirle: "ay fácil! Eres uno de mis personajes favoritos del anime mas visto en la historia, miles de fanáticos te adoran y hasta hacen videos, fics y dous sobre ti que te parece?" ….Están locos si creen que le voy a decir eso. Además, con el incidente de ayer (es decir. Todo Hetalia borrado de la faz de la tierra) Este suceso simplemente no PODIA estar pasando! Tenía que inventarme algo..

Que sea convincente…

-Pues yo….-

Que puede impresionar a America…

-Lo que pasa es que tu…-

Y RAPIDO!

-Soy una de tus Fans!-

…

Qué clase de jodida excusa es esa? Obvio que no me va a creer! Aunque bueno, ni que fuera mentira, en realidad Si soy su fan, pero...en serio! De verdad se tragaría ese cuento?

-Valla no sabía que tenía fanáticos..-me dijo….en verdad se tragó el cuento?...ah cierto, hablamos de America.

-Ahhh si! Y tienes muchos! Digo! En lo que respecta a viajes por el mundo eres el mejor! Ah! Y leí en una revista que tienes una excelente puntería! Muchas chicas morirían por salir con un chico como tú.- trágate el cuento trágate el cuento!

-Valla! Sabía que era famoso pero no que tanto! Bueno no se puede evitar, soy genial después de todo.- Quien te has creído? Prussia?...bueno, por lo menos me creyó.- Ah, cielos! Voy tarde para la reunión.-

-La reunión?- ay no…no me digas que…

Allí fue donde comencé a encajar todas las piezas: America aquí, en mi hotel, en una reunión, con diferentes personas que vienen de diferentes partes del mundo...a la misma reunión?...No, no puede ser….en definitiva no puede…

-Ahhh!-grité, y quién sabe si por el grito lo asusté.- Los papeles!-dije,. Y como alma que lleva el diablo los recogí todos en menos de tres segundos.- t-t-t-te acompaño! Tengo que d-d-ejar estos pp-papeles en el sa—a-salón!.- Si me estoy imaginando lo que CREO, que me estoy imaginando. Entonces si tengo razón para tartamudear.

America no tuvo más remedio que aceptar (claro, después de todo ese era mi trabajo), y en el camino, me estuvo preguntando cosas sobre cómo me había enterado de él, yo milagrosamente todas las mentiras que me inventé, encajaban con sus versiones. Cuando llegamos al salón.

Me quedé fría.

Parecía que estaba en el capítulo del G8, porque es decir…estaban todos…repito…TODOS! De pronto noté como "alguien" pasó junto a mi y se dedicaba solo! A regañar a Alfred por haber llegado tarde, giré mi vista para ver a aquel rubio de ojos verdes vestido de traje.

-I..Iggy..?- me susurre a mí misma..pero quien más me impresiono ver allí, fue una ligera vocecita que me llamó con un acento…un segundo? Eso era Italiano?

Voltee la vista y lo ví, mi corazón no dejaba de latir…

Sus ojos…su cabello..su…su..su rulo!

-Ciao! Linda señorita. Serás nuestra acompañante hoy? Wau! eres más linda que la que nos recibió ayer!-

I…I….Italia!

-Me llamo Feliciano, y tu?-

No lo pude creer, primero me puse pálida, luego me sonrojé a más no poder, retrocedí un par de pasos (y creo que chocando con la espalda de Inglaterra en el proceso) sentí como de pronto se me volvieron a caer los papeles de las manos.

-Ah! Se volvieron a caer!- Fue lo que escuché de la voz de America.

-Ve..te encuentras…WAAAH! –fue lo último que le escuché decir a Feliciano porque después de allí no supe de mi después de un buen rato.

…..En resumen señores, por MI culpa y un leve desmayo dada la impresión, la reunión se tuvo que suspender por unos 5 minutos. Salvo que luego de esos 5 minutos, y que me levantara alarmada diciendo un "Estoy bien!" a todo…repito…a TODO PULMON!...su reunión pudo finalmente comenzar. Muy por encima de mi instinto Fangirl, debía de contar que estaba (oh dios como odio decirlo) "Trabajando", por lo tanto no podía montar semejantes escenas en MI lugar de trabajo. Por lo cual, mi yaoista interior tuvo que ser intercambiado por una faceta madura…lo cual para ser sincera fue muy…pero muy….pero…MUUY Difícil.

Es decir…Alguien…tan solo una persona…cualquiera…DIGAME COMOS E SUPONE QUE ME VOY A MANTENER RELAJADA EN MEDIO DE ESTE MONTON DE BISHIES!...digo…como fue que ahora tengo a semejantes hermosuras enfrente de MI? Y todos son tan jodidamente parecidos. Ya de por sí vi como era America. Pero el resto…Italia era el hetare de siempre. Alemania (Doitsu! /) Siempre regañándolo. Inglaterra y Francia siempre discutiendo mientras America se mofaba de ellos, y Japón y Rusia…bueno, ellos eran los mismos….

Parecía estar dentro de uno de los capítulos…Ah! Cierto, olvide a Canadá…Bueno, el también es el mismo. Por un momento me imagine que esto sería de nuevo un loco sueño, o si en verdad estuviera en uno de los capítulos, me preguntaba cuando seria el momento en el que pasaran el Ending y todo esto se acabaría y…

Ahhh! No! Recuerda: Trabajo! Aunque cuando estén tus personajes favoritos en PERSONA…estas trabajando! No tienes tiempo de pedir autógrafos!

-Aquí tiene-dije mientras con mucho nerviosismo (pero con cuidado) le servía una taza de té a Ita-chan, de lo que me temblaba la mano casi se me derrama.-

-AH, Grazie!- Me dijo con entusiasmo, Juro que me muero de ganas por tocar ese rulo!- pero, estas bien? estabas mal hace un rato..-me preguntó, estaba preocupado?

-Ahhh no se preocupe por eso estoy bien, solo necesito comer algo y todo estará bi..-no me dejó terminar. Tuve luego enfrente de mí una rebanada de pizza.

-Aquí tiene! Siempre es bueno comer algo para tener fuerzas y siempre verse bien.- awww que monosidad!

-Grazie..-recibí el plato gustoso.- Por cierto, me llamo Laia, un placer.-

-Piacere di conoscerti- me dijo mientras me alejé.

Pensaba comerme la pizza para después pero….oh joder como tenía hambre, así que bueno le di una mordidita. Noté también que en todo el tiempo que llevábamos en la reunión. Italia y America me miraban uno que otro tanto…ah bueno…y Francia la mayor parte del tiempo…Aunque no creo que quiera pasarse de listo conmi…Ah! Cierto. Hablamos de Francia…Aunque la verdad…NO ME IMPORTARIA! XD.

Luego de unas largas pero bastante productivas cuatro horas, en donde tuve que estar de mediadora entre todos para que no se pelearan y AUN en mi sobrehumano esfuerzo por tomarle fotos a nadie…La reunión terminó. Y Pues como verán…Un hermoso sueño hecho realidad solo duró cuatro horas…

Porque a mí? DX

-Tranquila no pongas esa cara!- levanté la mirada, era la voz de America.- Estaremos aquí toda la semana!.-

Toda…..

La….

SEMANA?

-Yay! Podremos venir a verte todos los días!- Esta vez Italia me tomó de las manos.

-Ahhh Gracias…Pero Feliciano yo trabajo aquí…-reí algo nerviosa.- Si no hay problemas entonces nos veremos mañana, tienen otra reunión no?

-Seguro! Pásate por el salón cuando quieras!-Ese fue Al de nuevo.- Gracias por la ayuda de hoy pequeña Fan!-

-a-a quien llamas pequeña?- como resultado una risa estruendosa salió de su parte., suspiré, no si antes de irme dar el típico "nos vemos mañana".

Salí del Hotel por la parte de atrás sin aun poder creerlo. Se quedaran toda la semana….TODA LA SEMANA! Si señor!

Salí corriendo hacia mi hotel brincando y dando gritos de alegría lo más que pude, incluso, canté a toda voz el Marukaite Chikyuu y el Hatafutte Parade Hasta llegar. Cuando pisé el cuarto solo celebre hasta cansarme lo que extrañamente y aun sin creerlo, había pasado en aquel salón de hotel.

Me recosté en la cama con cierto aire de victoria.

-Una semana…una semana….-suspiré asombrada, o más que nada emocionada. Abracé mi almohada.- Estaré con todo Hetalia durante una sema….un segundo!.-

Una idea extraña pasó por mi cabeza, me levanté y fui hasta el escritorio, encendí la computadora y para mi suerte, aun tenía algo de batería y de internet. Revisé todo lo que podía buscar sobre Hetalia.

Aun nada…

-Mmm extraño…DE un día para otro Hetalia deja de existir en la red- y como todos sabemos solo se puede encontrar Hetalia en internet, bueno eso y en Japón.- Pero como de la noche a la mañana Los personajes de un momento a otro son…reales…?-aun cuando disfruté la reunión, me costaba trabajo creerlo.-Dios! En qué clase de mundo raro me encuentro?...será que todavía estoy soñando? –me pellizque- itte!...Bueno, parece que no…-luego de eso fui sobando mi mejilla, ahora roja.

Tenía que pensar en las posibilidades, era algo bastante difícil de creer, pero considerando el maravilloso…si señores…maravilloso dia! Que tuve en el trabajo, supongo que no se trataba de algún sueño o algo por el estilo. Tan solo era algo que había pasado por…coincidencia?

-Waa! Estoy pensando demasiado! –dije recostándome en el espaldar de la silla, luego sonrío- Bueeeno, además, no es que tenga que ponerle mucha ciencia, supongo que solo debo esperar hasta maña…-antes de terminar, hubo algo que me sorprendió. Mi teléfono celular sonó. Me levanté y me tiré de nuevo en la cama buscándolo en mi bolso, cuando notó, es un numero desconocido.

-Qué raro…quien será?- bueno, si no contestó no sabré quein es.- Diga?-

La voz que escuché del otro lado de la línea me sacó de mi misma.

-Ciao! Laia-chan!-

…..

-Eh?-

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aja! les gustó? espero que si! por que el siguiente les prometo que va a estar mucho mejor! en serio..Creanlo! xD<em>**

**_Algo que se me olvidó poner en el cap anterior fue la razón por la cual hize este fic, y creo que concuerdo con muchos de los comentarios cuando dicen : "Lo soñé" y tienen razón, este fic vino a mi como un sueño una noche y no pude evitar pasarlo a las hojas..me gustó mucho el resultado. Ahora, supongo que igualmente se preguntaran: Por que Laia (es decir tú) se tuvo que encontrar primero con Estados Unidos? sencillo...por que ESTA VIVIENDO en los Estados Unidos! xD, no seria mas facil que Alfie fuera el primero en entrar en su vida?_**

**_Parejas: Lei uno que otro comentario en el que me preguntan si habra parejas.. más especificamente UsxUk (Kya! n/n) la respuesta es...SI! en el resumen dije ya que habra parejas de todo tipo, pero recuerden...Laia es yaoista, asi que intentara hacer lo que sea para que se haga de verdad._**

**_Como promesa final, estoy trabajando en lo que es el ultimo capitulo de mi otro Fanfic: "Lo que te Gusta" en el cual muchos me preguntan ¿tendra Lemon? mi respuesta es..."Lo intentaré"_**

**_Sin más que decir, les veo dejando comentarios y en el tercer Cap_**

**_Bye!_**

**_P.d: en serio...dejen comentarios! si lo hacen Ita-chan les dara pizza! =D_**


	3. La MEJOR Noche de Nuestras vidas!

**_Hello People!_**

**_Les Traje una actualizacion de Living in hetalia antes de lo esperado! siendo sincera, pense que me iba a demorar más en este capitulo, pero las cosas salieron mejor de lo que pensé, me he tomado los pocos tiempos libres que tengo en el trabajo para hacerlos (y casi siempre acabo para la madrugada) espero que les guste, ojala que si! xD_**

**_Otra cosa que se me ha olvidado cololar es...el "Disclaimer"! por que no me recuerdan. Pero bueno, obviamente todos sabemos que si hetalia fuera mio, este fic seria un anime y que Laia seria una chica a las cuales muchos envidiarian! _**

**_Disfruten el Cap!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 3: La mejor noche de nuestras vidas! Y día también…<strong>_

Un segundo, solo habría una persona en el mundo, que conocí el día de hoy. Que diría "Ve!" con ese acento tan...pero TAN!...Italiano.

-Fe…Feliciano?-

-Siiii…-dijo con su típico tono musical- como estas Laia-chan? Llegaste bien a casa?-

-bu..Bueno…he de decir que si considerando que….Un segundo! Feli...como conseguiste mi número de teléfono?.- le pregunté, la verdad la curiosidad me mataba bastante.

-Ahhh pues fácil…-hizo una pausa- Alfred me lo dio.-

Bueno, al menos esa era una razón válida considerando que….ESPERA OTRO SEGUNDO!

-Bien…y como Alfred consiguió mi teléfono eh? Que yo recuerde no se lo di.- y si, recuerdo MUY bien lo que pasó en toda la reunión, y créanme que nunca…pero nunca. Le di mi número de teléfono a NADIE! Aunque la verdad no me hubiera importado dárselo a unos cuantos y…

Buen, quizás exceptuando a Francia, deberán saber por qué.

De pronto escuché la estrepitosa risa de Alfred detrás de la línea.-"lo que puedes hacer con un par de dólares y Francis coqueteándole a la recepcionista!"- eso fue lo que escuché.

Debí suponerlo…Francis…

Sacudí mi cabeza.-Y bien? para que la llamada, no creo que se hayan puesto a coquetear a la recepcionista solo por mi número de teléfono vedad?.-

-la verdad es que si!.- tanto Italia como America lo dijeron al mismo tiempo.-

-pero que se están creyendo ustedes dos?-les grité, cual típico comportamiento tsundere.

-veee! No lo hicimos con malas intenciones! Queremos preguntarte algo! –ese fue Italia.

Esperen, algo? A mí? Pedírmelo? Me aclaré la garganta y se alcanzó a escuchar por la bocina del celular.

-Y bien? de que se trata?- dije mostrando interés.

-b-bueno, es que es que…como queríamos agradecerte por la ayuda que nos diste hoy pues…-hizo otra pausa, un segundo..Agradecerme?-

-Ahhhh Feliciano, agradezco la oferta pero…está bien, no tienen por qué agradecerme…nos podemos ver mañana en la otra reunión tranquilo…-sin embargo, no me dejó terminar.

-Y si nos vemos antes?- me preguntó.

…espera…..que? que fue lo que dijo?

-Veee, los demás propusieron que fuéramos a beber un rato por que nos fue muy bien! en la reunión…y pues, como tú nos ayudaste pensamos que sería bueno que vinieras con nosotros…que dices si?-

NO supe de mí por lo que había dicho. Ita-chan me llamó un par de veces más por la otra línea mientras tragaba saliva y mi mente (o por lo menos las pocas neuronas que tenía) trataban de procesar lo que acababa de decir. Incluso, casi…tan solo CASI! Se me cae el celular de las manos (después de todo, sentí que me sudaban un poco). Italia en verdad…en verdad…me estaba invitando a pasar la noche con todos…en una fiesta…una..FIESTA?

-Laia-chan...estas allí? –me llamó otra vez.

Cuando le llamó de nuevo reacciona, aunque quizás, no de la forma adecuada.

-da…da….DAME DIEZ MINUTOS!-grité tan alto como pude y salí disparada de la cama justo para el armario, buscando algo que ponerme. Saqué y tire ropa por todas partes, luego recordé que quizás lo mejor sería darme una ducha, así que corrí tomando una toalla hasta la puerta del baño mientras corriendo me iba quitando la sudada ropa que llevaba puesta. Me detuve en uno de esos tantos momentos en los que no sabías que ponerte. Recordando que había olvidado algo muy…MUY importante.

-Ahhh lo siento Feli…- comencé a reír con nerviosismo mientras le hablaba por teléfono otra vez (esta vez yo le llamé)- Podrías decirme donde nos vamos a ver..?-

Si…créanme…fue bastante vergonzoso…

* * *

><p><em><strong>*5 Minutos Después*<strong>_

….Alguna vez han tenido uno de esos momentos en los que te miras al espejo, te ves reluciente, pero aun así estas inconforme con lo que llevas justo antes de ir a una cita?...créanme que así me siento en estos momentos…No es como si me quejara de lo que llevo puesto! La verdad es que no. Y al decir verdad, mi cabello no se veía tan mal, de hecho estaba bien arreglado…Pero tan solo había algo en todo mi atuendo que no me dejaba tranquila, bueno, quizás también sería por el hecho de que estaba a punto de encontrarme con prácticamente 8 hermosuras que cualquier mujer MATARÍA por tenerlos!

Me acerqué un poco al espejo.- Mmm, mi cabello no está mal...no parezco un payaso.-eso dije por el maquillaje.- tengo perfume y estoy lista…entonces por qué demonios estoy tan nerviosa?- estaba a punto de arrancarme el cabello se los juro!- Pero bueno..Supongo que no estoy tan mal..Aunque si tengo alguna duda podría pedirle a Francia consejos de moda.- ese comentario estuvo de más- Pero tendría un aaaaalto precio….-

Ya con lo que más necesita una mujer para salir un viernes por la noche (ósea, ganas) que estaba esperando?

* * *

><p><em><strong>*10 Minutos Después*<strong>_

-Quien lo diría…- me dije viendo la entrada del bar que me había dicho Italia.- No queda tan lejos…-

Me sorprendí un poco al saber que el bar en que iban a estar, quedaba cerca del hotel en el que me estaba hospedando, oh bueno…más que un bar, podría decirse que era una disco. Escuchaba música un poco ruidosa variando entre techno y rock (típica música de America supongo) así que bueno, entré. Comenzando a mirar entre lado y lado a ver con quien "conocido" me encontraba por allí.

-Laia!- me gritaron, esa voz la conozco!

-Ah! Hola Al…eh?- cuando voltee no pude evitar sorprenderme por lo que ví. Alfred me estaba saludando feliz de la vida desde el…segundo piso?- …e-esa es….una zona privada?...-me dije a mi misma con un ligero tick en el ojo.

Cuánto dinero se supone que gana esta gente? ….esperen….tan siquiera ganan dinero?

Fui subiendo las escaleras dando unos cuantos saltos y llegué hasta allá arriba, apenas caminaba para encontrarme con los demás…Oh sorpresa!

Tengo a Francia delante de mí….

Ok…quizás si debí ponerme menos maquillaje…

-Laia…pequeña douceur…-me ofreció una rosa.- te estábamos esperando…has llegado bien?.- aquel tono por alguna razón no me traía buenos recuerdos.

-Ahhh seguro Francis perfectamente, espero que me disculpes por la demora, no sabía que ponerme y no sé si llegue muy bonita que digamos.-

-Pero por favor! Como dices eso?-por alguna extraña razón la rosa salió volando y ahora me tomaba de las manos mirándome con ojos extremadamente brillantes.- te ves de lo más hermosa! Y quien sabe corazón…quizás luego de un couple de boissons podríamos llegar hasta tu cuarto de hotel y….-

**ZAPP!**

Iggy…por algo Te Adoro…

-Compórtate en frente de una dama por amor a la Reina!.- así se habla!- Discúlpalo Laia, ha bebido un par de tragos ya…-

-No te preocupes Arthur estoy acostumbrada.- dije colocándome a su lado, Francia seguía en el suelo- Como estas tú?-

-Tratando de no hacer que cierta gente-señalando al Francia del piso-No beba más de la cuenta…}

-MIRA quien lo dice! Es a mí a quien tocará llevarte cargado cuando salgamos de aquí!- ese fue Alfred, que está sentado en el fondo…y concuerdo con él.

? What did you just say?- Iggy se voltea mostrando el puño, America, solo ríe…porque es America-

-lo que escuchaste borrachín!-gritó de nuevo esta vez para reírse de él. Iggy, como estaba al lado mío, trataba de ocultar las muchas ganas que tenía de golpearlo.

Me alejé un poco de la escena y me senté junto a Italia, quien, han ya de saber, estaba junto a Alemania y…un segundo? Y Japón?. Fue en ese momento cuando miré hacia varios lados notando ciertas cositas.

-ahh oigan, donde están los demás?- se me ocurrió por preguntar.

-Pues-el que comenzó a Hablar fue Doitsu.- Kiku dijo que tendría otras cosas que hacer, así que mejor decidió pasar por hoy…-

-El incomprensible de Rusia no viene! A pesar de que tratamos de invitarlo varias veces…-Al me miró.- Hablo de Iván por si me preguntas.-

-Ahhh si gracias.- dije disimulando el no saber.- Y….que hay de tu hermano Al creí que vendría...-

-nah! Ese es otro que dice: "Tengo mejores cosas que hacer te veo después"-Imitando la voz de Canadá, la cual en cierta forma no hacía mucha diferencia.- no le entiendo mucho...y eso que somos hermanos.-

-Entonces deberías tomarte la molestia de pasar algo más de tiempo con el para entenderle mejor.- me giré un poco solo vara ver a Arthur darle ese pequeño sermón.

La respuesta no fue menos de la que esperaba- Claro! Así como te entiendo a ti?.-

-que dijiste?-

Aquí vamos otra vez…por alguna pequeña razón siento que estas peleas se me van a hacer normales esta semana.

-Bien! ahora que nuestra pequeña invitada de honor esta aquí!-es comentario departe de America me sorprendió, a tal punto de que...Pues…me sonrojé un poco- pasemos la mejor noche de nuestras vidas! Brindemos por la exitosa reunión de hoy y las que siguen! Y claro, porque evitemos que ciertas personas dejen de pelear.-

-TE ESTAMOS ESCUCHANDO!- los que gritaron eso fueron Francia e Inglaterra.

-dejemos de lado los detalles.- dijo Al para luego reír.-Bridamos?- dicho eso me ofreció una copa.

Esta es definitiva es la mejor noche de mi vida!

-Seguro!...1…2..-

**Salud!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Un par de horas después*<strong>_

Pues la fiesta estuvo…..A QUIEN ENGAÑO? De maravilla! Bebimos de todo! Logre por fin mi sueño de toarme fotos con todos (si, había llevado una cámara por si las moscas) entre las cuales hay unas cuantas fotos con las que podría chantajear a más de uno. Y tuvimos unos pequeños momentos en los que bailamos con todos, el cual lo inicie yo, al invitar a bailar a Inglaterra para evitar una de sus tantas peleas (Notando cierta cara de celos por parte de America, y le saque a bailar también), y cuando digo con todos…es con TODOS! Hasta con Alemania…si! Lud y yo bailamos un buen rato al tiempo en que teníamos cervezas en las manos.

Pero luego de unas horas, tuvimos que irnos, no porque el local fuera a cerrar, si no porque todos debíamos volver. Se nos haría muy pesado regresar casi llegando la madrugada y mañana, había cosas que hacer…

Pero salimos prácticamente a las 3 de la mañana!

-Segura que podrás volver al hotel tu sola?.- efectivamente, y algo preocupado, fue Feli quien me pregunto.

-nah! Tranquilo estaré bien, he caminado por estas calles aun mas tarde tranquilo.-

-Aun así sería bueno si alguno de nosotros te acompañara, no deberías ir por allí sola…-quien dijo eso fue Alemania, quien al comenzar a notar como Francia alzó la mano como frenético.- Que te parece si Feliciano y yo nos ofrecemos?-

-Me encantaría!.- respondí ante la propuesta y una ligera celebración por parte de Feli.-

-No es justo!- se quejó…bueno, ya saben quién.- yo quería ayudarles a escoltar a esta bella señorita a su morada.-

-No querías escoltarla más bien hasta su habitación?- ese fue Al.- lo siento Lia..- ah! Ese fue el apodo que me puso ahora!.- yo también te acompañaría pero…oops! –Ríe algo nervioso cuando nota que casi se le cae Iggy de los brazos.-

-Tranquilo Alfred te comprendo, me sorprende que yo tampoco haya quedado así.-con eso comienzo a reír.- pero parece que Arthur bebió demasiado…-

-Nah! Fue lo normal…Aunque considerando que normalmente bebe menos diría que esta vez sí se pasó..-

Se pasó? Tres botellas de whiskys, dos toques de Vodka, una copa de vino y casi cinco cervezas y te parece que se pasó?

-Déjame entrar te estoy diciendo!- sí, ya saben quien fue ese?-quiero otra copa!- acertaron…

-que vengas para acá te digo! – era una suerte que Al fuera tan fuerte, si no la insistencia de Inglaterra hubiera ganado.

Luego de despedirnos nos separamos en dos grupos, esta vez, siendo acompañada por Italia y Doitsu hasta el hotel en que "vivía", en el camino, preguntaron muchas cosas sobre mí, les conté todas, incluso, se me dio por preguntar algo sobre ellos. Igualmente me respondían, pero omitían ciertas partes, curiosamente, las partes donde se nombraban a si mismos como países.

Estarán queriendo que no me entere?...un segundo! Pero yo ya lo sé…!

Decidí no prestarle tanta atención a eso, igual…tenia a dos dulces y hermosos bishies acompañándome a casa!

Hoy en verdad fue la mejor noche de mi vida…

* * *

><p><em><strong>*A la Mañana siguiente*<strong>_

La combinación del sol colándose por la ventana y la alarma de mi celular no fue muy bonita que digamos. Fui abriendo los ojos y miré la hora, era algo tarde, pero aun estaba a tiempo para llegar a trabajar.

-otros 5 minutos…-me dije mientras me volteaba, sentí como toque con mi mano…algo?

Sentí justo cuando toque ese algo un pequeño sonidito, como si alguien se quejara, me pregunté que sería, o si quizás era una jugarreta de alguien…o si estaba soñando…fui abriendo los ojos hasta que entre en la realidad, topando con algo que en verdad NO esperaba.

Italia estaba recostado al lado mío, igualmente dormido, pero estaba algo rojo y un poco quejadito, note luego que lo que estaba tocando con mi mano era…su rulo!

Eso era lo que menos importaba….QUE HACE ITALIA EN MI CAMA?

Resultado: un grito de mi parte de oyó en un rango de casi 15 kilómetros.

Obviamente por la sorpresa, Ita-chan se levantó rápido, ocasionando que se cayera de la cama. Me alejé un poco notando que aun traía puesta la ropa de ayer (tanto el como yo), más importante, donde esta Alemania?

-Fe…fe…Feliciano que haces aquí?.- dije a punto de estallar de vergüenza, mi cara estaba más roja que uno de los tomates de España en plena cosecha.

-Itte…- se quejó mientras se levantaba- Ah! Laia-chan…buongiorno!- me dijo con su animado tono de siempre.-

Admito que ayer fue la mejor noche de mi vida!...pero igual tenía que admitir…

Que hoy comenzó par ser un laaaaaaaaaaaaargo día….

**_Continuará.._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Con esto marcamos el find el capitulo Tres! y espero que les haya gustado mucho!<em>**

**_esta es la primeravez que hago esto pero..._**

**_Sección Respondiendo Comentarios!_**

**_MiyobiXHitachiin:_**_ Gracias! normalmente siempre que me demoro en algo me regañan o algo por el estilo! me alegra saber que por lo menos hay gente por alli en el mundo que me entiende. Bueno, pasando al tema, Pues como dije antes habran parejas de TODO tipo...aunque no te niego que el UsxUK es mi OTP favorita asi que...puede que les de algo de protagonismo...en capitulos más adelante._

**_Loki-Boom2:_**_ Igual Gracias por respetar mi demora, en cuanto a eso...si! sé que me faltó china pero sabía que otros me iban a decir: Y Canadá!, tonces por eso lo incluí a el primero, tranquila que China tambien tiene si aparición._

**_Tenten Akita: _**_TODO EL MUNDO SABE QUE FRANCIA ES UN PELIGRO! y supongo que en este cap lo demostre un poco jaja! yo igual hago lo mismo, y la gente siempre se me queda mirando raro. LO de aguantarse lo puse por que...que tal si en medio de tu trabajo te le tiras encima a alguien que conoces tu de toda la vida pero el ni te pira (o nis abe que es famoso) y le comienzas a pedir autografos o fotos? o el chico te tira de loca, o en el trabajo te botan! fue por eso que lo psue asi._

**_Merlina-Vulturi: _**_Me alegra saber que mi sueño concuerda con el de muchas Fangirls...aunque recuerden las fangirls son el miedo de los animes jaja! como acabé de explicar, aqui hay parejas DE TODO TIPO, y no te lo voy a negar...ADORO el GerIta!_

**_RechelHina:_**_ Pues si no fue mucho...quizas para el siguiente capitulo haya algo más de GerIta..por que este capitulo supongo que dejará a más de uno con la duda!_

**_Una cosa que me tiene rondando la cabeza es...les gustaria que la protagonista (_**_aun siendo temporal_**_), se emparejara con alguno? se los dejo a su criterio._**

**_Nos vemos en otro capitulo!_**


End file.
